sabrina_carpenter_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sabrina Carpenter
Sabrina Annlynn Carpenter (Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania, 11 Maggio, 1999) è una cantante, cantautrice e attrice. Ha avuto un ruolo ricorrente nella serie The Goodwin Games, nel ruolo di Chloe Goodwin, da piccola, ha interpretato Maya Hart nella serie di Disney Channel : Girl Meets World. Ha firmato un contratto con Hollywood Records. Nel 2014 è stato pubblicato il suo EP di debutto Can't Blame a Girl for Trying, e d'allora ha lanciato tre album in studio : Eyes Wide Open (2015), Evolution (2016) e Why (2017). Vita Privata 1999-2011: Vita breve e inizio carriera Sabrina è nata l'11 Maggio, del 1999 a Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania. I suoi genitori, si chiamano David ed Elizabeth, ha tre sorelle maggiori, Sarah, Shannon e Cayla. Sabrina, è il membro più giovane della sua famiglia. Ha fatto il suo debutto in tv, quando era solo una bambina posizionandosi al terzo posto in un concorso canoro, gestito dal sito web della famosa popstar Miley Cyrus. Nel 2011, ha interpretato il suo primo ruolo televisivo : Paula, una giovane vittima di stupro in Law & Order - Unità vittime speciali, accanto a Peyton List. Nel 2014 ha avuto una relazione con l' anch'esso attore Bradley Perry, che però termina l'anno seguente. Nel 2015 inizia una relazione con l'anche'esso attore : Corey Fogelmanis, conosciuto sul set di Girl Meets World. 2012-2013: Esperienze nei film Nel 2011, è entrata a far parte del cast, del film tv comedy The Unprofessional, dove interpreta, Harper un personaggio secondario. L'anno successivo, nel 2012, entra nel cast di un'altro film tv : Gulliver Quinn, il suo ruolo è quello di Iris. Nel 2013, entra nel cast di Noobz, qui interpreta : Brittney, recitando insieme a Moises Arias e Matt Shively . Successivamente, nel 2013, è entrata a far parte del cast di Horns nel ruolo di Merrin (da bambina), insieme a Daniel Radcliffe. 2013: Comparsa in Austin & Ally Nel 2013, Carpenter è stata scritturata come guest, nella serie di Disney Channel Austin & Ally. In questa serie, Sabrina interpretava : Lucy Gluckman, una giovane nerd, insicura di se stessa, che partecipa ad un concorso musicale, e che grazie all'aiuto dei due protagonisti, riesce a trasformarsi in una cantante di bell'aspetto, e successivamente, imparerà anche ad avere fiducia in se stessa. Il suo personaggio apparse, però solo in un'episodio. 2014-2015: Album di debutto e Girl Meets World Alla termine del 2013, la Carpenter venne scritturata da Disney Channel, per entrare nel cast della serie : Girl Meets World, spin-off della più famosa Boy Meets World, il suo ruolo è quello della ribelle Maya Hart. La serie debuttò in America : il 27 giugno 2014 dopo la messa in onda del Disney Channel Original Movie : Zapped-La nuova vita di Zoey, mentre in Italia debuttò il 9 novembre dello stesso anno. Ella canta la sigla dello show, "Take On the World", insieme alla sua co-star e migliore amica, anche nella vita reale : Rowan Blanchard. L'8 Aprile 2014, ella ha pubblicato un EP : Can't Blame a Girl for Trying, contenente quattro canzoni. Un anno dopo, nell'aprile del 2015, ha pubblicato il suo album di debutto Eyes Wide Open. 2016-presente: il secondo album e il cambio nel sound Nel Febbraio del 2016, la Carpenter ha rilasciato il singolo "Smoke and Fire", seguito da un'altro singolo, "On Purpose", a Luglio. Il 3 settembre, 2016, la Carpenter ha annunciato il suo secondo album in studio, EVOLution, e il giorno dopo ha annunciato che sarebbe stata la cantante principale del suo primo tour,l'EVOLution Tour, per la promozione dell'album omonimo. L'album venne rilasciato il 14 Ottobre, 2016, nelle tre settimane che precedettero l'album, vennero rilasciati, tre singoli promozionali, "All We Have Is Love", "Run and Hide", e "Thumbs". Filmografia Vedere Filmografia Galleria Vedere Sabrina Carpenter/Gallery Curiosità * Il suo segno zodiaco è il Toro. * Il suo fiore preferito è la rosa. * Il suo colore preferito è il giallo. * Sarah, sua sorella, è una frequente collaboratrice musicale di Sabrina. * Sabrina ha una sorellastra di nome Cayla. * I suoi genitori la chiamavano "calabrone" per ricordarle di rimanere sempre umile. * È molto allergica alle carote,(se per esempio mangiasse tre carote, potrebbe morire) è allergica anche alle mele. * La sua migliore amica è la sua co-star in Girl Meets World Rowan Blanchard. * Sabrina si riferisce al suo fanbase come "famiglia", ma talvolta si riferisce a loro come Sabrinators. * Sabrina è stata fidanzata con l'anch'esso attore Bradley Steven Perry per un'anno, mentre dal 2015 è fidanzata con un'altro attore : Corey Fogelmanis. * Come Sabrina, anche la sua migliore amica : Maya, ha un animale domestico di nome Ginger, ma è un furetto, non un gatto. * Ha firmato il contratto discografico, con la sua etichetta quando aveva 12 anni. * Il suo album di debutto è stato rilasciato nel 2014. * In realtà lei è più grande del suo personaggio in Girls Meets World,dal momento che Sabrina ha 17 anni, mentre Maya ne ha 14. * Viene spesso scambiata per Chloe Grace Moretz e talvolta per Britt Robertson. * I suoi supereroi preferiti sono Hit-Girl (Chloe Grace Moretz) dal film Kick-Ass e Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) dal film omonimo. * Nel 2014 si esibì con la sua canzone "The Middle of Starting Over", alla Parata di Macy, dell'Giorno del Ringraziamento. * Sempre nel 2014 si è esibita alla Club Penguin Music Jam, dove ha cantato il suo singolo "Can't Blame A Girl For Trying." * Lei e le sue co-star di Girls Meets World August Mature e Corey Fogelmanis stanno interpretando i fratelli Darling nella produzione di Peter Pan della Pasadena Playhouse, insieme a Kevin Quinn dalla serie televisiva BUNK'D nel ruolo di Peter, perciò il suo interesse amoroso. Categoria:Persone Categoria:Ragazze Categoria:Famiglia Carpenter Categoria:Attori di Girl Meets World